Será o fim do romance de Sara Sidle e Gil Grissom?
by JorjaFoxDiva
Summary: Grissom e Sara finalmente estao juntos e a vida parece incrivel para os dois porem as coisas se complicam quando um acidente de carro muda completamente a historia deles
1. Chapter 1

Grissom iria levar Sara para um jantar bem sofisticado que ele havia visto a algumas semanas atrás,só precisava que Brass ligasse avisando da prisão do suspeito. Grissom viu uma borboleta amarela,e ele e Sara amavam borboletas.  
-voce viu isso?-perguntou Grissom com um sorriso para Sara.  
-a borboleta?sim realmente linda!-comentou a perita olhando para a planta aonde a borboleta havia pousado.  
-sabe o que dizem que se você olhar para uma borboleta amarela,você terá mil anos de felicidade.-comentou Grissom se aproximando de sara.  
não havia ninguém com eles,então eles podiam demonstrar alguns afetos mais carinhosos.  
-acho que eu achei a minha felicidade...mais se for assim a borboleta vai me trazer mais mil anos de felicidade.-comentou Sara se aproximando de Grissom.  
ele não pode impedir,agora que eles estavam juntos finalmente,ele só queria te-lá em seus braços os o tempo todo,e ele estava mais que perdido. ele acariciou o rosto dela e iria beija-la,mais o celular dele tocou ele atendeu o telefonema e meia hora depois ele desligou o celular.  
-Brass já prendeu o suspeito.-disse Grissom se aproximando novamente de Sara.  
-isso é bom,porque agora temos o finalzinho desse dia e a noite toda de folga!-comentou Sara tentando beijar Grissom ali mesmo.  
-tem um lugar que eu quero te levar,vai ser muito bom!-disse Grissom novamente acariciando o rosto de Sara.  
eles entraram no carro de Grissom e eles finalmente teriam um momento s deles,a rua estava vazia e Grissom dirigia calmamente,Sara sempre era um pouco impaciente com a calma de Grissom para dirigir,mais as vezes ela gostava de provoca-lo enquanto estava no volante. Sara começou a morder o lobo da orelha dele.  
-Sara!por favor não pode esperar ate chegarmos em casa?-disse Grissom num tom de advertência.  
-eu apenas gosto de te provocar!-disse Sara sorrindo para ele.  
ela voltou a provoca-lo mais até que ele não resistindo mais a tanta provocação se virou para ela aproveitando que o farol estava fechado puxou o rosto dela contra o dele em um beijo intenso,porem ele não percebeu que enquanto suas línguas se tocavam tão loucamente em uma batalha louca,que o seu pé estava no acelerador e que o carro começou a andar mais rápido,Grissom e Sara ainda estavam perdidos no beijo,e o beijo só foi quebrado quando Grissom sentiu um forte vento em seus cabelos,ele se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo quando viu no painel do carro que eles estavam a mais de 140 km/h e havia um muro logo a frente deles,foi o momento que Sara se desesperou,ela tremia e sabia que naquele momento estava preste a morrer,ela sentiu o coração apertar,Grissom tentava a todo custo diminuir a velocidade do carro,porem em vão,ele estava certo que naquele momento iria morrer então soltou a mão do volante deixando Sara mais e mais desesperada.  
-Sara...Sara se acalma!-disse Grissom puxando Sara para próximo dele.  
-SE ACALMAR?NÓS VAMOS MORRER E VOCÊ SÓ SABE DISSER ISSO?-Sara continuava em seu grito mais alto,ate que Grissom a beijou fortemente,se ele iria morrer pelo menos morreria com a mulher que realmente amava de todo o coração fechou os olhos não querendo ver o carro batendo contra o murro,e num único minuto as pessoas ouviram o carro se destroçar no murro


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine recebeu a liga ao desesperada de Nick e foi ate o local,ela não sabia muita coisa apenas que havia um acidente na strip,Nick não havia dado muito detalhes,mais Catherine imaginou que algo sério poderia ter acontecido para Nick estar Tao desesperado. ela foi com Greg e ao chegar na strip viu a multidão de pessoas cercando o local,e a faixa de "não ultrapasse" viu também duas ambulância e Brass e Nick parados olhando para o carro que estava completamente destruído.  
-agora pode me explicar o que esta acontecendo Nick? perguntou Catherine olhando para o estrago do acidente.  
-Grissom e Sara sofreram um acidente Catherine!-respondeu Brass vendo que Nick não teria condiçoes de responder no momento devido ao choro.  
-o que?como a Sara esta?ela nao esta...voces sabem...-perguntou greg preocupado com a amiga.  
-os paramédico levaram Grissom e Sara para o Desert Palm vamos ver isso,mais queria que você investigasse o carro,para descobrir o que realmente aconteceu.-respondeu Brass cruzando os braços.  
-eu não posso fazer isso jim,mande outro investigar!-disse Catherine j come ando a chorar muito.  
Greg também não podia fazer nada,lembrava o tempo todo de quando sara foi a única a ficar com ele quando ele apanhou de uma gangue de não e sentia bem para analisar o carro,Catherine ligou para Warrick e contou que havia acontecido,e ele rapidamente chegou ao local j que estava por perto finalizando um caso na rua chegou e a braçou Catherine que estava chorando muito,a difícil para todos aquele momento,era difícil não ver ninguém chorar,pois todos tinham um afeto muito grande por Grissom e Sara. Nick secou as lágrimas e falou que faria a perícia no carro,ou pelo menos no que sobrou do ,warrick e greg seguiram para o hospital e Nick pegou sua maleta e come ou a investigar.  
no hospital Catherine chegou abraçada a Warrick ainda não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Greg encontrou o medico e desesperado para ver Sara perguntou.  
-como a Sara esta?  
-um minuto senhor,de quem você esta falando?-perguntou o medico.  
-Sara Sidle e Gil Grissom!-respondeu Warrick.  
-ah sim,bom eles estão no quarto 807 no oitavo andar,podem ir ate lÁ ,tem uma enfermeira em cada quarto,eles estão em quartos separados,peguem o elevador e vão ate o oitavo andar são apenas duas salas.-explicou o medico.  
-mais como a situa ao deles?perguntou Catherine com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.  
-o senhor Grissom esta bem aparentemente,alguns arranhões e alguns machucados,as pernas estão meio fracas porque ficaram presas na embriaguem do carro,mais vai sobreviver,já a garota que estava com ele...bom não posso dizer o mesmo a ela.o choque deve ter sido grande pois ela esta muito machucada e esta inconsciente,presumo que quando acordar do seu estado em coma,será muito tarde para ela sobreviver,pois o impacto foi maior.-respondeu o medico,se afastando de Catherine.  
a loira começou a chorar mais,era verdade que nem sempre ela e Sara se davam bem mais ela nunca quis mal nenhum a ela,e elas estavam ser tornando otimas amigas aonde a confiança estava no seu levou Catherine ate o oitavo andar junto com Greg,pois sabia que a loira não teria mais for a para nada de tanto que chorava-por causa da situa ao.  
ao chegarem no oitavo andar entraram no quarto aonde Grissom estava,catherine nao sabia qual era pior:ver primeiro Grissom ou Sara.  
mais então Warrick bateu na porta aonde Grissom estava internado e a enfermeira abriu a porta.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine se desesperou vendo o amigo naquela situaçao,tendo que ser acalmada por Warrick.  
-calma Cath,eu não estou tão ruim assim,eu estou Grissom num tom brincalhão.  
-vejo que já esta melhor,pois esta fazendo piada da situaçao.-brincou Warrick.  
Catherine se aproximou da cama de Grissom e puxou uma cadeira para sentar.  
-mesmo que estivesse pulando por ai,eu sentiria mal!você acabou de sofrer um sério acidente.-falou Catherine seria.  
Grissom não estava tão ruim quanto todos imaginavam,mais ele ainda sentia muita dor nas pernas,mais naquele momento só uma pessoa vinha em sua cabeça"sara" como será que ela estaria,desde o acidente o medico o proibiu de vê-la e ele não sabia o motivo,só sabia que la estava viva porque ouvia o medico falar estava muito preocupado com a mulher da vida dele,e como ela segurou a mao do amigo fortemente ela sempre estava lá para apoia-lo em qualquer situaçao.

-catherine...voce tem noticias da sara?-perguntou grissom preocupado.

-eu ainda não a vi,na verdade...-Catherine se levantou da cadeira.

Catherine não queria contar a verdade para Grissom,ela já tinha alguma ideia que talvez ele e sara estivessem finalmente se entregado ao amor que ambos sentiam um pelo outro,e se ele ainda não sabia nada sobre o estado de sara,era porque o medico não queria alarma-lo.

-nao grissom eu nao sei nada sobre ela!-disse catherine cruzando os braços.

Grissom sentiu uma forte dor no corpo e Warrick rapidamente chamou a a enfermeira chegou pediu que todos saíssem antes que Catherine e Warrick passassem pela porta do quarto Grissom chamou Catherine,sua voz estava tremula por causa da dor e ele não estava mais abrindo os olhos por tanta dor,Catherine sentiu o coraçao apertar de tanta dor ao ver o amigo assim.

-por favor cath...por favor catherine...fale a sara que eu...preciso dela comigo...e que eu...eu A AMO!

Catherine começou a chorar por causa da forma como as palavras haviam saído tão fracas e tão tristes,não importava mais se Grissom tivesse revelado seu segredo,as palavras haviam feito Catherine morrer por dentro. Warrick arrastou Catherine que se antes não tinha mais força para andar,agora estava pior. eles foram ate o quarto de sara aonde Greg chegarem na porta do quarto de sara viram Greg chorando descontrolada mente e Catherine e Warrick só imaginaram o pior.

enquanto isso na cena do acidente Nick descobria algumas coisas que puderam fazer o carro de Grissom perder o controle,ele levou para o lab e ao chegar lá viu que a conversa do acidente era a conversa do dia,de repente uma pessoa apareceu na porta do lab naquele momento completamente triste com a historia do acidente.

-Nick!em qual hospital Grissom esta internado?perguntou uma voz alta vindo da recepçao,Nick se virou com as evidencias na mão e quando olhou ele não pode deixar de abrir a boca.

-lady heather?-falou nick arregalando os olhos.

de volta no hospital os três continuaram olhando para a porta.

-o que foi Greg que você esta assim tão desesperado?-perguntou warrick que parecia o único calmo naquela situaçao.

-sabe o que é horrível perder um amiga?estou com medo de que esse acidente seja o pior para sara,vocês ouviram o que o medico disse quando nós chegamos aqui!-respondeu o rapaz sentando nas cadeiras de espera.

-mais ela vai ficar bem greg!-warrick disse tentando consolar o amigo.

Warrick respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto,e o que viram deixou eles sem qualquer expressao ou qualquer palavra...


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine foi se aproximando na cama ao qual viu Sara completamente coberta por uma gaze ela respirou fundo mais as lágrimas caíram mais fortes naquela hora,foi a vez de Greg fazer um escândalo enquanto chorava,o barulho que ele fazia era tão alto que a enfermeira chegou.

-o que fazem aqui?-disse a infermeira brava.

-o que mais faríamos num hospital?estávamos visitando nossa amiga!-respondeu Catherine quase no mesmo tom grosseiro da enfermeira.

-tem certeza?-perguntou a enfermeira.

-sem duvidas-disse Greg ao meio de prantos.

-nossa!você é escandaloso!mais voltando ao assunto,se sua amiga for um homem!-disse a enfermeira num sorriso irónico.

-um minuto...aonde esta a Sara?esse nao é o quarto 809?-perguntou Warrick confuso.

-é masi a mulher que esta aqui foi para um lugar melhor!-disse a enfermeira entrando no quarto.

-OH NÃO A SARA MORREU...NÃO...NÃO!-gritava Greg aos prantos chamando a atençao de quem passava.

-tem certeza que seu amigo esta bem?ele parece meio louco!..a mulher que estava nesse quarto foi para o sétimo andar quarto numero 709.-completou a enfermeira antes de entrar na porta do quarto.

naquela hora Catherine queria bater no Greg,primeiro por ir ao quarto errado e segundo por fazer um escândalo no eles procuravam por sara no hospital,no quarto de Grissom a enfermeira já havia saído e ele estava melhor.

-te amo sara!te amo muito!-era as palavras que saiam da boca de Grissom enquanto ele estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto,ele ficava se lembrando de tudo que jà havia passado em sua vida,lembravas se do dia em que conheceu sara na palestra na universidade de Berkeley,do primeiro beijo que mesmo após anos o perseguiu ate que eles ficaram novamente juntos,da primeira vez juntos,tudo passava em flashes na mente dele,e aquilo o fazia feliz,fazia seu coraçao bater de felicidade,ele viveu os melhores meses da sua vida ao lado de sara,e isso ele não trocaria por nada na vida dele,ele queria estar com ela naquele momento,ele tentou se levantar da cama mais suas pernas o impediam,mais ele continuou tentando se arrastando para perto da cadeira de rodas que estava perto da cama,ele se arrastava nao importando se iria cair ou se machucar mais tudo que ele queria era ver sara,poder toca-la,beija-la,sentir todo carinho que ela tinha,naquele momento ele precisa dela mais do que tudo!

enquanto isso no lab,Nick ainda estava confuso com a visita do dominatrix que a algum tempo havia prometido não se encontrar mais com grissom,porem contou aonde grissom estava,e a domiatrix pegou a bolsa e seguiu para o Desert Palm.

Catherine,Warrick e Greg finalmente encontraram o quarto de sara,e ficaram aliviados de ver sara sem nenhuma gaze.

-tenho certeza que esse é o quarto certo!-disse Warrick rindo.

os tres entraram e viram o medico olhando os medicamentos de sara.

-vocês devem ser amigos o medico com um pequeno vidro de morfina nas mãos.

-sim,e como a sara esta?-perguntou Catherine jà mais calma.

-ainda esta inconsciente,não acorda,mais estou na expectativa que ela ainda vai acordar estou aplicando mais morfina nela,pois quando acordar vai sentir muita dor-respondeu o medico aplicando a mais morfina

de repente eles ouvem alguém batendo na porta pendando ser uma infermeira Warrick abri e não acredita nos seus próprios olhos assim como todos ali presentes no quarto

-Grissom!-exclama Warrick


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine começou a chorar imaginando o esforço que Grissom fez apenas para ver sara,ele ia puxando a cadeira de rodas ate perto de sara,logo o medico entendendo o motivo.

-senhor grissom...não pode entrar aqui dentro.-disse o medico olhando para Grissom.

ele não se importava,só queria ver o seu tao amado se sentia em paz ao ver que ela estava dormindo,pelo menos pensava ele.

-posso ficar asós com ela?-perguntou grisom se aproximando mais dela.

-se for um pouco de tempo,você não esta em condiçoes de andar por ai e nem de ter fortes emoç tem uma coisa que eu preciso de dizer...ela esta inconsciente.-respondeu o medico.

nesse momento o coraçao de Grissom parecia ter parado,sua sara estava inconsciente?ela parecia tão mesmo assim ele queria ficar a sós com entendendo o recado arrastou Warrick e Greg para fora do quarto seguida pelo vez sozinhos Grissom se aproximou mais dela,encostando a cadeira na beirada da cama ele podia ver os soros colocados n obraço da amada,alguns arranhões no rosto mais não que isso a fizesse feia,ele pegou os dedos dela e começou a acaricia-los como faziam quando tinham uma conversa seria na cama.

-me desculpe Sara...foi minha culpa,deveria ter estacionado e nao dirigir e te beijar...a culpa foi minha de estarmos aqui!

seus olhos começaram a encher de lagrima de lembrar da cena,quando o carro bateu no murro,Sara não estava usando o cinto de segurança e ela foi a primeira a sofrer com o impacto.

-sabe é engraçado como eu não consigo expressar meus sentimentos por você quando você esta consciente,talvez eu tenha medo de voce me achar um tolo,mais você é minha vida Sara!eu demorei muito para perceber isso,deixei muito tempo.

Grissom não tinha nenhuma vergonha e mostrar as lágrimas que vinham cada vez mais fortes.

-me desculpe...me perdoe sara por te colocar aqui...eu não queria...você é tudo para mim,minha mente meu corpo minha alma!

ele continuou a apertar os dedos dela,enquanto as lágrimas não paravam de cair.

-sempre foi um cientista solitário,mais encontrei minha paz com você Sara!Questões da ciência, ciência e progresso não falam tão alto quanto meu coração,diga-me que me ama!eu só preciso ouvir isso dos seus lábios!

Sara não dava nenhuma resposta física,seus olhos não haviam se aberto,e Grissom continuava a chorar muito por causa daquilo.

-por favor sara...por favo volta para mim!eu preciso de você!...não me deixe aqui...pois sei que não posso perder você Sar...!

Grissom começou a acariciar o rosto de sara,o rosto que ele amava ver,beijar e dar se aproximou e deu um pequeno beijo "casto" nos lábios dela.

-te amo Sara!te amo como nunca amei ninguém!estarei aqui do seu lado para ver seus olhos se abrirem!pois sei que mesmo estando assim você esta comigo em pensamento!

Grissom se aproximou mais e colocou a cabeça sobre o o ombro dela,ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos dela,rezando para que de alguma forma ela acorda-se e percebesse que ele estava ali,e que sempre estaria ali por os batimentos cardíacos dela ele finalmente dormiu abraçado a mulher que tanto amava

Continua...

no próximo capitulo Lady Heather vai chegar ao hospital e algo vai acontecer com Grissom e Sara algo que eles não esperavam,algo que vai mexer com á que agora vai ser o fim do relacionamento deles?entao não perca o quinto capitulo e penúltimo da historia


	6. Chapter 6

na manha seguinte a enfermeira chegou no quarto e encontrou Grissom acordado acariciando a bochecha de Sara.  
-senhor.. o senhor não pode ficar aqui dentro,normas do hospital.-disse a enfermeira trazendo alguns remédios.  
-desculpe...cuide bem dela por favor.-pediu Grissom com os olhos começando a marejar.  
Grissom se ajeitou na cadeira de rodas e aquele dia Grissom fez exercícios para que os músculos da perna voltassem a trabalhar juntos e no final da tarde após vários esforços,Grissom voltou a andar o que era uma grande alegria para ele,poder voltar a andar,ele se sentia como uma criança que começou a dar os primeiros tinha que compartilhar isso com Sara,e foi o que ele fez foi ate o quarto ainda estava deitada,ele se aproximou,tirou uma mexa do cabelo que caiu sobre o rosto dela,colocando atrás da orelha.  
-Hey minha querida eu consegui!consegui andar de novo...como queria que você pudesse ver!  
Catherine que já sabia da melhora do amigo foi rapidamente para o hospital e encontrou Grissom sentado do lado de Sara.  
-Hey disseram que você estava andando de novo-disse a loira com uma caixa nas mãos.  
-Hey Catherine!eu posso andar só estava sentado.-disse Grissom se levantando e se aproximando da amiga que já estava chorando.  
-meu Deus Cath!você é realmente uma manteiga derretida!-disse Grissom rindo.  
Catherine abraçou forte o amigo e se aproximou de Sara.  
-que pena que ela não pode ver você tão bem...o medico já disse quando ela vai sair desse coma?-perguntou Catherine olhando para Sara.  
-não..ele não tem certeza,mais eu vou esperar ela acordar para contar tudo.-disse Grissom esperançoso.  
Catherine começou a contar sobre o lab,e sobre as novidades que Nick havia descoberto na cena do acidente,ninguém estava realmente prestando atençao no que estava acontecendo com Sara,mais algo muito importante estava acontecendo e Grissom não estava conversavam ouviram uma voz familiar para Grissom e Catherine a porta se abriu e uma pessoa apareceu na porta do quarto de sara.  
-me disseram que te encontraria aqui.  
-disse a visita inesperada.  
-Lady Heather?-disse Grissom espantado.  
mesmo que ele e Lady Heather fossem amigos naquele momento Heather era a ultima pessoa que ele queria ver.

-eu vim te ver faz tempo que não nos vemos!fiquei sabendo do seu acidente.-disse se aproximando de Grissom.

-eh aqui?oi?-disse Catherine num tom sarcástico.

-há é você!oi Catherine?-respondeu a dominatrix com uma expressão nada agradável.

-é!bom eu vou indo Gil qualquer coisa me liga.-disse a loira saindo.

Grissom ficou olhando esperando ver a reaçao de Lady ele não esperava ela ali e não queria nenhuma distraçao ainda mais com Sara naquele estado.

-voce esta melhor Gil?-perguntou a dominatrix preocupada.

-estou!-disse Grissom não querendo muita conversa com a dominatrix.

-fiquei sabendo sobre a Sara,e que ela esta vegetando!-disse num tom sarcástico.

-Sara não esta vegetando Heather!ela só esta inconsciente mais vai passar logo.-disse Grissom se aproximando da dominatrix.

os dois ficaram se olhando,era claro que apesar de sara ser o amor da vida de Grissom,Lady Heather ainda tinha algum poder sobre ele,e naquele momento ele precisava de não perdeu tempo e se aproximou mais ainda ficando a centímetros um do lábios do outro,foi então que a porta se abriu e Nick entrou.

-desculpa eu volto mais tarde.-disse o moreno voltando para abria a porta e sair.

-entra Nick,você não atrapalhou nada.-disse Grissom respirando fundo.

no final das contas Grissom estava contente que finalmente alguém tinha atrapalhado aquilo,pois ele não queria beijar Heather na frente de sara mesmo que ela estivesse deu um grito de emoçao que não passou despercebido,Grissom se virou e olhou para a cama,e ao ver aquilo suas sombrancelhas se levantaram e seu queixo caiu literalmete.

-olhem só a bela adormecida acordou do seu sono de mil anos.-disse a dominatrix num tom bem irónico e sarcástico.

-o que estou faszendo aqui,e quem sao voces?porque estao aqui comigo?-era tudo que sara conseguia dizer naquele momento.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine apareceu na porta com um sorriso maior ainda nos lábios.

-você não tinha saído?-perguntou Heather.

-eu tinha mais ai eu vi o Nick entrando e ai eu pensei ah vou ver a Sara,sabe ela é minha amiga,e eu também estava atrás da janela de vidro.-disse Catherine sorrindo.

Nick se aproximou da amiga e abraçou sara fortemente,ele sempre teve um afeto muito grande com ela,porem sara tentava afasta-lo.

-ai esta vendo só!esta sufocando a garota!-disse catherine nao escondendo o riso.

Sara se ajeitou na cama e olhava para tudo muito desconfiada,ela passou as mãos pelos braços e viu os soros e olhou para todos que pareciam olhar demais para ela,ela olhou para si mesma para o se aproximou de Sara e a abraçou.

-wow!espera ai...como é que você quer me abraçar se nem ao menos eu te conheço?-disse sara empurrando Catherine.

-isso foi estranho,mais Sara sua palhaça!esta fazendo isso só para a gente acreditar que você não esta bem!-disse Catherine sorrindo e fazendo os outros rirem também.

Sara revirou os olhos completamente assustada pelas pessoas em sua volta,era estranho todos pareciam conhecer ela mais ela não se lembrava de ninguém em Greg,Warrick e Brass chegaram para ver a amiga,Lady Heather que não se sentiu bem com tanta gente saiu da foi abraça-la e como em todas as vezes ela afastou todos de perto dela.

-Sara para de graça!ate parece que nao conhece ninguém!a brincadeira foi boa nas duas primeiras vezes masi agora nao tem graça-disse Catherine sorrindo

-eu por acaso estou rindo?eu não estou brincando eu ano me lembro de nenhum de vocês.-disse Sara com um ar triste.

-é possível que ela tenha tido uma amnésia por causa da pancada.-disse Warrick se aproximando de Sara.

-pancada?-Sara passou a mao na cabeça procurando algum machucado ou algum galo na cabeça.

-vou chamar o medico-disse Brass saindo do quarto do hospital.

logo todos começaram a ficar preocupados,Brass trouxe o medico e ele fez os exames em Sara.

-nossa nunca vi um quarto de hospital tão lotada quanto esse,bom mais vou dar logo o resultado dos causa do acidente ela levou um trauma muito forte na cabeça,na região aonde se guarda as memorias mais importantes,ela vai ficar algum tempo sem se lembrar de coisas importantes e de coisas simples que aconteceram nós últimos 13 tem alguém na família?-perguntou o medico.

-não doutor mais eu sou a pessoa mais próxima dela,sou o namorado dela.-disse Grissom avermelhado pela revelaçao já que ate o momento só Catherine sabia do relacionamento deles,agora iria virar assunto publico.

-quanto tempo essa amnesia vai durar?-perguntou Nick preocupado.

-depende dela,se ela se esforçar vai lembrar logo de tudo caso contrario,bom ela poderá esquecer tudo.

já sabendo da situaçao todos saíram chateados,Sara estava muito cansada e decidiu dormir um pouco por causa dos efeitos da morfina e Grissom foi o único que ficou,ele não podia acreditar que Sara havia esquecido tudo e quando pensava em tudo era tudo mesmo,desde que eles se conheceram em Berkeley,na cabeça dela,Gil Grissom era um estranho que ela nunca tinha se quer ouvido agora que tudo estava bem com eles,logo agora quer ele queria construir uma vida séria com ela,logo agora que ele iria pedir ela em casamento e passar a vida inteira com ela aquilo tinha que acontecer.o medico entrou meia hora depois aproveitando que Grissom estava sozinho no quarto.

-Senhor Grissom?..se ela vai ficar um tempo com você certifique-se que ela tome esses remédios,vão ajudar a diminuir a amnésia,converse bastante com ela a respeito de algumas coisas para que ela possa o medico entregando os remédios para Grissom.

-doutor me responde...porque voce nao me diz porque me impediu de ver Sara todo esse tempo e porque nao me contou que ela estava com amnseia.-perguntou Grissom já com os olhos marejados.

-Senhor Grissom era uma situaçao complicada,você não estava em condiçoes de ter fortes emoçoes.-comentou o medico

-então agora me conte qualquer noticia não vai ser pior que saber que a mulher que eu mais amo nunca vai se lembrar de mim.-disse Grissom segurando as lágrimas.

o medico se afastou e abriu a porta com uma expressão triste no rosto,Grissom já estava sofrendo demais com o fato de Sara estar com amnésia e não precisava saber de mais uma tragé antes que o medico fechasse a porta Grissom que estava olhando para Sara fez a única pergunta.

-tem algo que eu preciso saber que voce nao quis me contar?

-senhor Grissom-disse o medico tentando não contar.

-por favor me conte-disse Grissom com a voz tremula.

o medico vendo que nao tinha saida respirou fundo e contou.

-Sara estava gravida!por causa do acidente ela perdeu o criança que esperava,ela estava com 3 meses de gestaçao.-disse o medico fechando a porta.

Grissom não conseguiu aceitar mais aquela péssima noticia,primeiro perdeu a mulher que mais amava na vida e agora perdeu o filho que ele tanto sonhava em ter com Sara. e caiu de joelhos por tudo aquilo tinha acontecido com ele,foi então que a pior das lembranças chegou e ele começou a chorar desesperadamente e as únicas palavras que vinham a cabeça dele naquele momento eram:

-"eu matei o meu filho!"

SERIA ESSE O FIM DO ROMANCE DE GRISSOM E SARA?o que acontecerá de agora em diante?sara se lenbrará de de tudo?ou será que grissom a perdeu para sempre?

isso voce só poderá saber na segunda feira 28/02


	8. Chapter 8

durante o final daquela noite que parecia não passar ,Grissom ainda pensava se culpava pela acidente por Sara estar ali e por ter ocorrido a morte do filho dele..Grissom estava olhando para a lua pela janela quando ouviu a voz rouca que ele conhecia tão bem. -eh oi?Nick?-perguntou sara meio sonolenta.  
-grissom!-respondeu grissom sentando-se proximo a ela.  
-desculpe...sabe você tem algum problema?parece triste.-disse a morena -tenho vários problemas Sara,problemas que eu poderia muito bem ter evitado.-disse Grissom olhando para o chão.  
-hey,as vezes não podemos evitar os problemas..mais acha grande o seu problema?bem então olhe o meu...estou nesse hospital com amnésia..não sei quem sou e em quem posso confiar.-disse Sara se sentando próxima a ele.  
-entendo...mais sei que vai se lembrar,pois tem muita gente que espera que você melhore..-disse Grissom dando um meio sorriso para ela..  
-o que voce meu?amigo ou algum parente?-perguntou a morena curiosa.  
Grissom relutou de falar o que era no inicio,não queria que ela perdesse a confiança nele,e nesse momento ele tinha que dar todo o apoio para ela.  
.-ah...ah...sou um amigo,um amigo muito próximo..-respondeu o supervisor com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.  
-isso muito bom.o medico disse que eu saiu amanha do hospital.-disse a morena sorridente.  
-eu sei...e se quiser eu posso cuidar de você...claro se você quiser.-disse Grissom olhando para ela,aguardando a resposta -bom,eu não confio muito bem nas pessoas,ainda mais quando não as conheço muito bem,mais quem sabe né ?-comentou a morena voltando a se deitar na cama.  
Grissom sÓ queria abra a-la e conforta-la ela parecia tão cheia de duvidas,confusa e insegura,não confiava nas pessoas,não tinha mais amigos ou identidade,pelo menos que se a viu cobrir o corpo com o lençol e pensou que ela ia dormir..  
-boa noite Sara eu te vejo amanha.-disse Grissom enquando se levantava da cama.  
ele estava indo para a porta quando ela o chamou,ele se aproximou da cama e ela segurou as mãos dele,fazendo Grissom levantar as sombrancelhas e sentir o coraçao bater mais forte,não importa o que acontecesse,seu corpo e coração ainda respondiam ao toque suave dela.  
-eu espero qu voce possa cuidar de mim,porque nesse momento eu s confio em voce!-disse a moprena com um doce sorriso.  
grissom não pode negar que ouvir aquilo havia sido a melhor coisa em muito tempo,ele se aproximou dela e deu um doce beijo na mão se levantou e quando ia abrir a porta.  
-Grissom?..ate amanha!-ela sorriu e deitou,e ele saiu muito feliz

continua-

a pedido de algumas pessoas eu fiz o oitavo capitulo,mais a continuaçao será na segunda dia 28/02. obrigada:)


	9. Chapter 9

naquela manha Sara acordou cedo,finalmente ele iria sair dali,porem não sabendo bem para onde iria,era engraçado mais Grissom conseguia mexer com ela não sabia responder o porque mais sabia que ele deixava ela sem jeito e boba toda vez que estava perto.

-hey Já esta pronta para ir?-perguntou Catherine entrando no quarto.

-desculpe eu não me lembro de você.-disse Sara num tom triste.

Greg havia ido com Catherine ao hospital e se aproximou de Sara.

-bom você não se lembra,mais eu sou seu namorado.-sorria Greg enquanto dizia.

-mais que pouca vergonha!não assuste a garota!que palhaçada é essa?perguntou Catherine batendo no braço de Greg.

você não aprende mesmo não é Greg?-disse uma voz feliz.

sara sabia quem era,aquela voz era de alguém que a fazia enlouquecer e ela não pode esconder o sorriso.

-não,ele não aprende mesmo!é como eu disse uma vez abra a cabeça dele e você vai encontrar um vazio enorme no cé Catherine-ele é mesmo um...-Catherine foi interrompida por Greg.

-um gatinho!olha olha bolacha com geleia!posso comer?perguntou Greg correndo para pegar as bolachas.

-Greg você è um esfomeado!parece que até dormiu amarrado!-disse Catherine.

-claro você me arrastou para cà sem ao menos tomar café da manha descente,nessa fome que eu to ate barata eu sou capaz de comer!-comentando Greg comendo bolachas.

-ah se eu fosse você eu não comeria essas bolachas,porque eu deixei algumas bolachas cair e tinha uma barata andando por ai...á olha ela ai!bom apetite.-disse Sara rindo alto.

Catherine ficou assustada ao ver Greg com a barata próxima ao rosto sobre a bolacha que ele comia com tanto gosto.a loira pulou literalmente em cima de Grissom,e ela e Greg gritavam tão alto que pareciam que estavam em um manicómio.

-caramba...voces gritam como se a barata estivesse armada-riu Sara pegando a barata e jogando a mesma na janela.

Catherine desgrudou de Grissom e ajeitou a roupa.

-bom agora eu estou melhor!-respirou aliviada Catherine.

-que droga agora vou morrer de fome-falou Greg meio triste.

-para de atrapalhar Greg!olha fica quietinho!ah Gil o Nick quer falar com você.e eu vou falar como o Greg para lavar a boca com sabão,e bastante!-comentou a loira enquanto ria bastante.

Catherine arrastou Greg para fora do quarto e Grissom ficou sozinho com Sara no quarto e como sempre ficaram mudos,apenas se olhando.

-bom voce esta bem?-perguntou Grissom se aproximando dela.

-sim e você?perguntou Sara já vermelha.

Grissom percebeu que sara ficou vermelha e decidiu ficar quieto.

-você vai me levar embora agora?-perguntou Sara tímida.

-è se esperarmos por Cath e Greg vamos passar o dia todo aqui-riu Grissom pegando uma mala e saindo com Sara.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara entrou no apartamento de Grissom que não era muito grande,ela ficou fascinada pela quantidade de livros que tinha os quadros de borboletas e alguns insetos.

-eu tenho um quarto grande que você pode ficar.-disse Grissom olhando atento para Sara que estava fascinada pelos quartos.

-voce gosta de ler né?ou só um colecionador?-perguntou a morena curiosa.

Grissom se aproximou dela e pegou um livro que estava a beira do sofá.

-os mais exoticos animais do mundo-Grissom comentou entregando olivro a ela.

-esta marcado,você estava lendo o livro?-perguntou a morena.

-não se lembra?você estava lendo ele um dia atrás antes do Grissom.

-de quem?perguntou a morena mais curiosa.

-foi um presente meu quando nos conhecemos,como você não consegue se lembrar disso?perguntou Grissom triste.

Sara ficou quieta e Grissom saiu dizendo que iria comprar não podia acreditar que Sara não podia lembrar de nada da vida deles juntos,o coraçao dele doía porque aquilo tinha que acontecer?ele amava tanto Sara e não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ela e com isso ele começou a chorar no por outro lado estava chorando,Grissom parecia ser a melhor pessoa do mundo e estava sendo incrível com ela,cuidando dela,mostrando amor por ela,coisa que ela se lembrara que nunca havia tido,ela queria lembrar dele,lembrar de tudo e de se levantou e sem saber aonde era seu quarto entrou na primeira porta que viu,tinha uma cama grande e em cima do criado mudo tinha uma foto dele e dela abraçados e ela começou a deu algumas voltas de carros não tinha força para voltar para casa,ele sentiu o telefone tocar,ele havia tirado uma semana de folga para ajudar sara a se recuperar,e sabia que não era do laboratorio,por um minuto ele imaginou ser sara,e logo ele pegou o celular animado,porem não era dela a mensagem e sim de Lady Heather,ele abriu a mensagem.

"Gil!não seja bobo,Sara nunca vai se lembrar de você,ou te amar novamente!fique comigo,porque eu sim te amo!e eu sim quero ficar com você!"

ele fechou ocelular,ele não queria pensar em Heather no lugar da sua amada Sara,ele sabia que ela iria lembrar,uma hora ela teria que não imaginava o que o futuro reservaria para ele e Sara


	11. Chapter 11

havia se passado alguns dias desde que Sara havia saído do hospital e durante esse tempo Grissom estava fazendo de tudo para que Sara se sentisse bem e para reconquista-lá.naquele dia ele quis levar Sara para passear,pois desde que ela saiu do hospital ainda não tinha visto a rua,pois ficava o dia todo em casa,ele queria vê-lá a levou um parque de diversoes,aonde ele sempre gostou de ir por um motivo.já era noite e as estrelas brilhavam forte no Céu.

-voce confia em mim?-perguntou grissom enquanto se aproximava.

-confio!-respondeu Sara.

Grissom pegou um véu e cobriu os olhos da morena,ele a puxou pelo braço,e ela não sabia para onde ele a estava levando,mais ela confiava se sentaram,e Sara imaginou que eles estivessem no carro,o vento começou a ganhar força e foi ai que Grissom tirou o véu dos olhos de riu do susto que ela levou e da expressão de medo quando ela olhou para o chão do alto e percebeu que estava em uma montanha russa.e que o carrinho estava no ponto mais alto da montanha russa.

-SE SEGURA FIRME!-gritou grissom.

-EU NUNCA FIZ ISSO ANTES-gritou Sara.

-TEM UMA PRIMEIRA VEZ PARA TUDO!É SÓ FECHAR OS OLHOS E RELAXAR!-gritou Grissom o mais alto que pode.

ela gritava em cada volta que o carrinho fazia e ele apenas sorria por ver sara sorrir també saíram da montanha russa,Sara sentiu um enjoo.

-voce esta bem?-perguntou Grissom preocupado.

-eu estou bem,um pouco enjoada,mais estou bem...foi muito legal...Gil,muito divertido,mais não vamos ter um segundo round,não agora-sorriu Sara enquanto abria uma caixa de chicletes.

Grissom não segurou uma risada ao ver a garota tão feliz.

-Gil?perguntou Grissom ao mesmo tempo que estava curioso estava feliz,pois Sara poderia ter lembrado de algo.

ele parou,e ficou em frente a Sara,olhando bem para os olhos dela,como se pedindo uma explicaçao.

-ãh..ouvir a loira a tal de Catherine te chamar assim,algumas vezes.-disse sara um pouco vermelha.

Grissom pensou que talvez por um momento Sara tivesse realmente lembrado de algo mais nã andaram pelo parque de diversoes e eles estavam se divertindo,Grissom viu Sara olhando para uma banca aonde se você vencesse ganharia um presente,e Grissom sentiu que precisava conseguir aquilo para sua foi ate a banca e meia hora depois voltou,mais Sara parecia ter desaparecido por um momento ele ficou preocupado,mais logo viu a morena vindo em sua direçao.

-hey tenho um presente para voce!-riu sara.

ela tirou do bolso uma caixa e entregou a Grissom que olhou curioso.

-olha só uma pedra que legal,obrigada.-disse o supervisor guardando a pedra no bolso.

-hey!olhe de novo!-brigou a morena.

ele pegou novamente a caixa e quando abriu ficou admirado,era uma pedra rara e perto dela um besouro dourado raro,ele ainda não tinha nada sobre ele na sua coleçao e ficou muito feliz.

-esses besouros são raros!-exclamou Grissom.

-eu sei,e sei que você estava louco atrás dele,mais não vou te contar como eu consegui ele.-riu sara.

-eu também tenho um presente para você.-disse ele puxando uma mão de trás das costas.

-o ursinho que eu estava tao fascinada,ele é lindo como um panda!-disse a morena completamente encantada.

ela não resistiu e abraçou ele,Grisom de inicio levou um susto aos poucos foi retribuindo era incrível a eletricidade que passeava pelos corpos deles,com aquele simples abraço,se Grissom e Sara pudessem ficariam assim por um bom tempo,mais Grissom se lembrou que as pessoas falam de mais e que aquilo poderia ser péssimo para ele e para Sara caso ecklie por acaso estivesse não querendo ele se separou delas e eles foram caminhar e ver a eles estavam longe das luzes de las Vegas e Sara não se preocupava com sentaram-se sobre o gramado e olharam para o céu.

-o céu é lindo!e as estrelas me fascinam!-comentou sara enquanto deitava na gramado.

Grissom sorriu e olhou para ela e não escondeu um sorriso doce.

-minha mae dizia que se voce fazer...-ele foi impedido por Sara.

-fazer um pedido ele pode se realizar mais você nunca acreditou nisso.-disse a morena olhando fundo nos olhos de Grissom.

-eu não contei isso a você!como você sabe?-perguntou grissom curioso.

Sara não respondeu e olhou para as estrelas e uma chuva de estrelas cadentes começou a iluminar mais o céu,

-faça um pedido-brincou Sara.

Grissom sabia exactamente o que pedir e Sara sabia exactamente o que fazer,parecia loucura mais naquele momento os lábios de Sara estavam pegando fogo de desejo de beija-lo assim como os lábios dele,o desejo se tornou demais para aquentar.a abraço tinha sido eletrico e o corpo de ambos não aquentava mais tanta tensã o puxou e ele caiu sobre ela,agora estavam a um centímetros dos lábios um do outro,não resistindo mais Grissom viu que não tinha volta e acabou com a distancia selando os lábios dele nos dela,logo as línguaS pediram passagem e foi concedido a passagem,o beijo foi eletrico,saia faiscas,era magico delirante e especial estava carregado de desejo e amor,recheado de sentimento e de pura luxuria.o beijo foi extremamente belo com a chuva de estrelas cadentes cobrindo o céu,deixando aquela noite tão linda,com o ar cheio de amor e tão perfeita para os logo algo veio a cabeça de Sara,e logo algo aconteceu..

-CONTINUA-


	12. Chapter 12

AVISO:

amanha vai sair os tres ultimos capitulos da historia NAO PERCAM!


	13. Chapter 13

nada poderia estragar aquele momento de pura paixão entre eles,nem mesmo o frio que começava em las vegas naquela noite,Grissom estava perdido ele amava demais Sara e naquele momento ele não se importava se alguém estaria vendo,ele só queria estar ali junto de Sara,sentindo o cheiro dela os beijos tão Sara se afastou e numa boa hora os dois precisavam urgente de ar,Grissom não queria parar de dar carinho e atençao a sua amada,ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela sendo que as vezes ele mordiscava a pele macia e por outro lado acariciava as costas dele com calma,mas as duvidas de Sara logo cercaram sua mente e ela tentou afasta-lo fazendo Grissom beijar o chão.

-desculpe Gil,mais acho que estamos indo rapido de a morena olhando nos olhos dele.

Grissom via nos olhos de Sara um certo medo que ela não conseguia esconder,ele então se afastou e levantou-se a a ajudou a se levantar,eles caminharam ate aonde Grissom havia deixado carro e durante todo o percurso o silencio tomou conta deles,não teria motivo para uma conversa concreta entre eles,pelo menos não naquele duvida cercava a mente de sara.

-Gil?você é o meu melhor amigo certo?então me diz...eu já fiz...você sabe.-perguntou Sara vermelha.

-nao,eu nao sei-disse Grissom ainda olhando para a estrada.

-você vai mesmo me forçar a dizer com todas as letra né?ok!..eu já fiz...sexo?-perguntou Sara ficando a cada minuto mais vermelha.

-quer que eu seja sincero?..bom você já fez sim,porque a pergunta.-perguntou Grissom agora olhando para ela.

-è que eu estava assistindo a um filme ontem e tinha uma cena de sexo e eu fiquei curiosa a respeito disso,e então eu me perguntei se já tinha feito minha primeira vez... foi com você?-perguntou a morena mais e mais envergonhada.

-não não foi comigo,creio que foi com um antigo namorado,embora eu ache muito lindas suas coxas e os seus gemidos me deixem louca.-comentou Grissom um pouco vermelho.

Sara sorriu e continuou olhando para a estrada,a conversa não tinha sido grande coisa mais tinha respondido algumas coisas que ela tinha duvida,como que ela sabia que a amizade deles era mais que só uma simples amizade,e ela tinha certeza que eles já tinham feiro amor em alguma vez na vida dela.e o mais interessante:ele amava fazer amor com ela.a volta para casa continuou em silencio,já passava das 22 horas e Grissom sabia que os dois estavam com fome,ele foi ate a cozinha e fez um pequeno sanduiche vegetariano para os dois,Sara já havia se decidido,tomou um banho quente e se trocou,ela decidiu usar uma camiseta larga que Grissom havia deixado sobre uma cadeira,e foi ate a a cozinha ela havia decidido,Grissom tinha sido a pessoa mais carinhosa que jà cuidou dela,e ela estava apaixonada por ela e finalmente decidiu ultrapassar a linha da entrou na cozinha vestida apenas com a enorme blusa que mais parecia um vestido curto.

-sanduiche vegetariano e suco de uva?realmente voce sabe muito sobre mim.-falou Sara com um sorriso no rosto.

Grissom se virou para responder quando seus olhos olharam direto para as pernas torneadas dela,já era difícil ele se controlar com ela ai,e agora ela com aquela pouca roupa seria mais difícil ainda,ele tentou não encara-la para não ataca-la ali mesmo e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo na cozinha.

-é...eu sei os seus gostos e esta muito tarde para jantar.-disse Grissom tentando não olhar para ela.

-sabe eu prefiro uma coisa,a sobremesa.-disse a morena se aproximando dele.

-o que?perguntou Grissom não entendendo a indireta.

não foi preciso muito esforço para que finalmente Grissom entendesse o recado,pois logo Sara estava o beijando,e dessa vez não era um simples beijo ingénuo,era algo a mais era algo mais intenso,e foi então que eles se perderam de vez no beijo.


	14. Chapter 14

Grissom levou Sara para seu quarto e o sanduiche ficou sobre a mesa,no quarto Grissom ascendeu algumas velas,Sara ficou apenas olhando vendo o qual carinhoso que ele estava querendo ser,deixcando tudo muito perfeito para a noite de amor a pegou no colo apos ageitar tudo e a colocou detada na cama,logo ele se ajuntou a ela,beijos e caricias tomavam conta dos dois,logo o unico barulho no quarto era de respiraçao e pequenos gemidos e alguns gritos.e com isso eles se amaram a noite dia seguinte Sara acordou e olhou para o lado,Grissom durmia tranquilamente e ela sorriu foi ate a cozinha e encontrou o sanduiche e o suco que deveria ter sido comido por eles na noite anterior,mais o amor dos dois tinha mais pressa que a foi ate o banheiro e tomou um relaxante abriu os olhos porem nao viu Sara por ali,mais logo ele ouviu o barulho da banheira se enchendo e ele imaginou aonde sua Sara estaria,ele decidiu se ajuntar a ela no ós o gostoso banho cercado de carinhos e um sexo rapido,Grisosm e Sara eram só alegria no cafe da manha,ela ouvia op tempo todo ele dizer o quando a amava e o quanto era especial para um beijo ia se formar após o cafe da manha quando o celuloar de Grissom tocou.

-Grissom.

_Gil è a catherine,aonde estava ontem o dia todo?eu liguei o dia todo ara voce e só dava caixa postal!

-estava ocupado,o que voce quer?

-preciso que venha ate o lab,parece que resolvemos o caso do acidente do carro.

-eu nao posso,sara ainda esta tentando se lembrar e eu nao quero deixa-lá sozinho,quero saber do que ela se lembra.

-Gil voce esta se envolvendo demais!achei que só iria ajuda-la a se lembrar,o problema é que Sara nao esta se lembrando de nada,porque ela esta muito ocupada se divertindo com voce!voce nao esta deixando ela se lembrar..deixe jeito ela nunca vai se lembrar de nada!

-catherine!eu nao estou me envolvendo,voce esta enganada,ela vai se lembrar.

-quando Gil?já faz quase um mes desde o acidente,se lembra o medico disse que a recuperaçao de Sara em parte depende dela,mais como ela vai se esforçar em lembrar de lago se voces estao brincando de casinha?

-Catherine por favor esquece isso!eu vou para o lab,mais nao vou para ouvir seus sermoes!

-mais Gil...

Grisosm nao quis ouvir mais nada de Catherine e desligou o telefone,ela tinha razao..ele estava muito envolvido com Sara mais o que ele poderia fazer?ele amava demais sara para desistir se aproximou dele e o abraçou por trás.

-quem era no telefone querido?-perguntou curiosa Sara.

ele a virou a sua frente,e deu um beijo quente nos labios dela.

-Catherine,eu tenho que ir trabalhar hoje,tudo bem voce ficar sozinha aqui minha querida?-perguntou Grisosm acariciando o rosto de Sara.

-sim pode ir,eu te vejo quando voce voltar.-Sorriu Sara

Grisosm deu mais um beijo nos labios dela e uma pequena mordida em seu pescoço e nao poderia estar mais feliz,ao chegar no lab,catherine ja o esperava.

-Gil!nick tem noticias reveladoras sobre o caso.-disse a loira se aproximando.

-me mostre entao-disse Grissom calmo mais com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

nick veio correndo com alguns papeis na mao e um rapaz apareceu na rescepçao atras de Grisosm.

-senhor Grissom,tenho uma otima noticia para Sara Sidle!-disse o rapaz

-depois eu falo com o nick,cahterine.-grissom saiu deixando catherine furiosa.

Catherine sabia que aquilo nao ria ser coisa boa e nick se aproximou da loira.

-cade o Grissom?-perguntou Nick.

-ele saiu correndo,mais me diz o que voce descobriu.-disse a loira arrastando Nick para uma sala mais particular.


	15. Chapter 15

-daria tudo para fazer Sara feliz.-disse Grissom se levantando.

-otimo,entao pode traze-la agora para o meu escritorio?-perguntou o rapaz.

-sim vou trazer-la muito obrigada não sei como agradecer.-disse Grissom apertando as mãos do rapaz.

geralmente Grissom tinha uma otima observaçao das pessoas e sabia exatamente como poderia ser a pessoa apenas olhando para ela,mais naquele momento nada mais importava a não ser sua preciosa Sara,ele saiu tão rápido que Catherine não conseguiu alcança-lo,ele chegou em casa e conversou com sara que concordou em ir ao medico,no escritório do rapaz,Sara se sentiu meio mal mais logo estaria se lembrando de tudo e a única coisa que ela não queria esquecer ao entrar na maquine que traria suas lembranças de volta era perder os momentos que teve com Grissom durante aquelas semanas.

-desculpe senhor mais na sala de cirurgia ninguém pode entrar a não ser o paciente e o medico o senhor pode aguardar do lado de fora eu serei rá o rapaz cordialmente.

Catherine ligou para Grisosm desesperada,e logo descobriu aonde ele estava e se dirigiu ate lá.ao chegar no hospital viu Grissom sentado olhando para a sala aonde estava sendo realizado a cirurgia.

-caramba Gil como é difícil te encontrar nessa cidade!-riu Catherine

-Sara esta em cirurgia o medico falou que ela vai lembrar de tudo em fim.-disse Grissom aliviado.

-serio?isso é otimo!quem é o bom feitor?-perguntou a loira.

-seu nome é Austin nosma.-comentou o supervisor preocupado com a cirurgia.

-o sobre nome do cara é Nosma?que porcaria de nome é Nosma?eu nunca ouvi esse nome.-comentou a loira.

-aquilo é um crachá?-perguntou Grissom.

-é um cartão vamos ver de quem é...Austin Nosma o bom samaritano perdeu o cartão!-riu Catherine

-Austin Mason?-perguntou Grissom.

-o que?Gil olha só ao contrario o nome dele assemelha-se com Mason visto invertido no espelho,isso me lembra lembrasse do filho adotivo de Paul Millander?bom Nick me contou que el foi o culpado pela acidente e que ele pretendia de matar,por isso eu liguei tanto para você ultimamente-disse a loira assustada.

-sara?se esse por Craig Mason,sara corre muito perigo eu tenho que vê-la.-disse Grissom se levantando da cadeira.

nesse momento Craig aparece na porta do quarto do hospital.

-pronto senhor Grissom,sara está otima.-disse Craig com um sorriso no rosto.

-você é Craig Mason!me diga o que você fez com Sara e me diga agora!-exigiu Grissom,puxando Craig pelo colarinho da blusa.

-exatamente o que eu disse que faria,ela agora tem todas as lembranças de toda uma vida,pena que ela nunca mais vai poder ter lembranças de hoje e diante,você poderá vê-la na próxima vida,ai sim terá boas lembranças com ela.-disse Craig rindo.

Sara estava morta,finalmente mesmo que não tivesse mais vivo Paul Millander de alguma forma conseguiu acabar com Grissom,Catherine pode ver a tristeza no rosto do amigo e ouviu apenas um disparo de uma arma e Grissom caindo no chão sem vida,sara era sua vida e se ele não poderia ficar junto a ele em vida se uniria a ela num lugar melhor,Grissom e Sara morreram juntos para que enfim suas almas finalmente se ajuntassem por toda a eternidade.


	16. Chapter 16

Grissom viu tudo em branco e os olhos não queriam abrir,ele fazia um esforço enorme para abri-las quando ouviu uma voz bem familiar chamar por ele.

-vamos Gil acorde se não vamos nos atrasar para o trabalho.-disse Sara sorrindo.

Grissom logo abriu os olhos e olhou para sara.

-você esta bem?-perguntou ele preocupado.

-estou porque não estaria?já sei deve ter tido um sono louco,afinal quem não teve,a festa da Catherine deixou todo mundo bêbado,mais eu já vou indo de vejo no lab.-disse Sara beijando nos lábios e indo embora.

um sonho,tudo não havia passado de um sonho,um sonho assustador que Grissom esperava nunca mais ter em sua vida,e foi com aquele sonho que ele decidiu tomar a decisão mais importante de sua vida,pedir Sara em casamento antes que o tempo roubasse ela de seus braços,para que ai sim passassem a eternidade juntos

FIM.

OBRIGADA POR TODO MUNDO QUE LEU ESSA FIC,ESPERO QUE TODOS TENHAM GOSTADO DELA,QUERIA MANDAR UM OBRIGADA MUITO ESPECIAL A ALGUMAS PESSOAS:

DANIM ROX SIDLE,NAN3DA E TALITA SIDLE

OBRIGADAS MENINAS VOCÊS SÃO DEMAIS!SÃO PESSOAS INCRÍVEIS!

UM GRANDE ABRAÇO E ATE A PRÓXIMA FIC QUE SAIRÁ NA QUARTA FEIRA DIA 02/03/2011


End file.
